


Prom Dress (mxmtoon)

by Miukiexrain2



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Ballon Squad, Boy Squad, Crush, First Meeting, Girl Squad - Freeform, Isak and Even are introverts, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miukiexrain2/pseuds/Miukiexrain2
Summary: Isak doesn’t have a date to prom and regrets coming in the first place until someone comes along and let’s him know it’s not all that bad.





	Prom Dress (mxmtoon)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired my mxmtoons new song called “Prom dress”  
> I know that Norway doesn’t do prom but I though this was a cool concept.

Isak shivers as he sits on the damp bench from previous rain and the icy breeze aftermath. His suit might make his bum look like he wet himself but after everything that has happened already he could hardly give a shit. It was prom night and he felt like he was in one of those stereotypical American high school movies that the girls really liked. Where prom is supposed to be so magical, so can someone please tell why he was here outside instead inside on the dance floor listening to really bad modern hip pop.

It was the end of his final years and he decided to spend one of his last night with his friends dancing and being dumb teenagers. Isak doesn’t like parties. Though he goes because his friends convince him with beer and weed.  
It’s funny because his first year he thought in this moment it would just be the three of them. Jonas, Eva and Isak.  
And Isak. But of course you can’t change what the seasons bring.

But he can’t complain because he couldn’t ask for better friends their always their even when things got too rough at home they waited for him. He’s really bad at asking people for help but they understood and he made sure to do the same for them. But tonight everyone had a date. Sana with Youesuf who doesn’t even go to their school. Eva and Jonas managed to get back together and Isak was okay with it because his crush with Jonas was a thing in the past.But his best buds were with other people for the night Vilde and Chris with friends of Yosef’s who he never really paid much attention to as long as they treated them with respect it made him happy so why wasn’t he in their.

Hes the only one without a date and it was way out of the question to third wheel a pair or sitting at the table picking at his cold food. He considered the bathroom but he couldn’t handle the kids who had a flask with them for most of the night or overwhelming smell of weed surprised that no one has yet busted them.

So sitting outside in the chilly air in an outfit he actually tried to look good for but was not warm enough for this weather. He even let Vilde put glitter on his cheeks because she said it made his eyes pop and compliments his black suit. Now sparkles everywhere on his face because he kept smudging it all over his face.

“Halla” Isak heard a voice perk up behind him causing him to jump.

“ Um hi?” Isak answers back trying to act totally cool considering he has no idea who this grgeous person in front of him and why he’s paying attention to him. A moody 18 year old. The stranger had legs for days and was definitely taller than Isak if he stood up. His hair was probably the reason since it was styled with a quiff and was t probably was very soft if Isak ran his hands in the sand beach hair. He had the softest blue eyes he’s ever seen plus very pink kissable lips.

“Um hello?” The stranger asked a again with a chuckle that Isak would like to hear a couple more times. Gesturing next to Isak in the bench.

“Oh” Isak says while awkwardly moving to one side.

“You okay?” tall boy sat next to him in a concerned voice.

“Yeah why?” Isak lied and just realized his eyes are probably puffy and wipes his face.

“I guess since your not inside with you friends dancing and having a good time and all alone you seem like your fine.” He said

“Sorry who are you?” Isak said. 

“Oh I’m Sana’s friend and I came with the rest of the guys. I’m Even.” Even says while holding out his hand.

Isak shakes his hand remembering that Sana had invited Yousef that also lead to his friends coming. But he didn’t really know them.

“I guess tonight would be different.”  
Isak said honestly.

“Hm, well a boy like you looking absolutely beautiful shouldn’t be out here by himself crying.” Even says with a comforting smile.

Isak blushes from that comment or mabey because it’s cold out and he forgot his jacket.

“I mabey had a couple of expectations, I thought that prom would be fun. The first party that I actually wanted to got to.I’m an introvert. I now kinda regret it. No one forced me I did this to myself.” Isak said while Even wrapped his coat over Isak that way to big for him.

“Yeah I mean that’s why I’m sorta here. This is my first kinda prom. I didn’t go to mine because I.. wasn’t at the right state to go. So same. My girlfriend and I broke up last week so I knew I’d be the oddball out. And I don’t like parties either sometimes it could be to much.” Even said looking down.

“Damn. We are so sad.” Isak said.

Even laughed. “Yeah but that’s okay we’ll be sad together.”

Isak nodded. Feeling much better then the last couple minutes.

“Oh my god this song though.” Even stood up dancing to what believed Isak that was Gabrielle’s “5 fine frøkner.

“Gabrielle. Really?” Isak said amused. While Even danced adorable yet quite stupidly.

“Yeah so what.” Even said still dancing but walking towards Isak and grabbing his hand.

“Oh no, I don’t dance.” Isak said.

“Come on I can’t be the only one dancing and besides no ones here.” Even said while pulling Isak’s hand more closer to him. 

Every single time laughed or smiled it made Isak’ warm inside. They kept dancing very badly until a slow song came on and Isak was suprised when Even took his hand and pulled him close and warpped his hand loosely around Isak’s neck and Isak naturally found his hands in Evens waist. They swayed slowly to the song.

When the too bus had enough Isak was about to part ways until Even took this opportunity to offer and walk him home.

“Are you sure, it’s not that far.” Isak said. 

“One more reason that it won’t be any trouble, now lead the way.” Even said while following Isak. With a dumb smile on his face feeling proud of himself.

The two walked and on their way Isak saw a kebab truck and had to admit he was pretty hungry. He hadn’t ate that much during dinner sorta lot his appetite. Even looked his way and smiled. “Hungry?” Even asked. “Mhm, no I’m goo-“ Even didn’t let him finish because he was already running towards the truck purchasing two kebabs for each of them and skipping towards Isak and handing him one. Isak smiled dumbly. “You didn’t have to do that.” Isak said shyly. “I wanted to,” Even answered “besides who can turn down a kebab.” Isak chuckled and began to eat. On their way to the flat they talked. “I actually believe in alternative universes.” Isak said. “What’s that.?” “Well sorta everything that can happen. Happens. There are infinite possibilities so infinite universes,” Isak answers. “ For example out there is probably a Isak and Even out there but my tie is blue. Or maybe we meet in a completely different way. Mabey one in Germany, Italy, France even Spain.” “I only have one problem with that.” Even commented. “What?” Isak said interested with this discussion. “It’s kinda scary isn’t it. Like if I’m a copy of someone else’s story. Or Mabey someone else is a copy of me, I mean which one came first.” Even said nervously. “Well it’s sorta your story still. No matter where you are or what happens it’s your story. Your the only one who can think what you this. No one can take that away.” Isak smiled he liked to think this is just hos and Even’s story. “Let’s change the subject,” Even said. “Favorite Song?” “Mmm I have a lot but you can’t make fun of me but right now “Nattergal” by Gabrielle.” Isak said. “Wow!” Even laughed. “You made fun of me for dancing to her literally like an hour ago.” “Okay fine I lied she’s actually really good.” Isak said. Once they arrived the the flat Isak and even stood outside. 

“Thanks, for everything. I had really nice night.” Isak said quietly. 

“You’re welcome and thanks for letting me join tonight. I’m a way we saved each other.” Even sayed smiling wide.

They extanged hugs but before Isak opens the door. He realized he was still wearing the coat Even gave to him.

“Oh wait.” Isak says pausing and starting taking off the jacket. 

“Oh no it’s fine,” Even says stopping Isak.  
“It’s cold. Give it to me when I see you again. Besides you look better in it then I do.” Even says giving one of his best smiles.

Isak blushes. Again god damn why is like this. And over a boy who he just met.

“It hardly even fits.” Isak’s twirls to prove his point.

“Exactly it’s adorable.” Even says. Stepping closer and pressing a soft kiss on his head and boops his nose.

“Okay.” Isak says like he’s out a breath.

Even starts to leave until Issk yells out.  
“Can I at least have your number!”

“Check the pocket!” Even yells with a wink.

Isak goes inside and checks the coat pocket with a small paper with numbers.

That little..

Mabey this night wasn’t as bad as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was my first fic so I hope I did an okay job. And I totally recommend this so “Prom dress” by mxmtoon, while reading this both original and acoustic. Hope you like it and hope to write more in the future.  
> <3


End file.
